


How Could You

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Survive. Sans, do what you must."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Promise me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You

**Author's Note:**

> I took like, a huge 720 degree spin with this. Maybe I'll edit the first installment to fit in better.
> 
> I was just thinking about this and was like, " damn. Make it more poetic, vague? MAKE IT A SERIES TOO" and yhe. So. Maybe I'll edit it.

You..don't have a problem with it.

You probably should,

( _Like a real monster_.)

but you don't.

You were failed. Had flaws.

It was the only way to _keep yourself together_ , heh.

Most of the time, you didn't want to. Keep on going.

Life was boring.

But you did.

..........……………………

Snowdrake.

( _There you are._

 _It's kind of dark. For her. Good. She can't see you, especially with shades._ )

The female is at your feet now, shades askew, begging for mercy.

( _Aren't monsters made of that? You're pretty sure you aren't._ )

She's empty, dust in the wind, before you finally set home to Papyrus.

 _You hate promises_.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why


End file.
